Warped
by GerardWaysChemcialRomance
Summary: The Trio and Ginny Are sent back in time to stop lord voldemort but they don't make it back far enough and end up in James and Lilys Living room. How will they react? Cowriters Bennet and mrs.jamsiepotter
1. Chapter 1

ORDER OF THE PHINOXE MEETTING

"…you be warped in to Voldemorts house. And then you will kill the young Tom which will prevent the dark lord from ever existing." Finished Remus.

"Remus are you sure of this?" Asked Tonks unsure of this plan. "It's very dangerous and how will it change the future? I don't know Remus I'm worried about this."

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, And Ron Do you understand your mission?" Asked Remus in a worried voice hugging Tonks.

"We'll be fine! Don't worry so much Remus! The same goes for you Tonks." Harry Replied

"Ok then Good luck" Remus said still with a hint of worry in his voice. Tonks seemed to be in tears but she didn't look at them even though it might be the last time she ever saw them. 

They gathered around Ginny and Hermione started the incantation "Yuvie avid Eva A." the rest of them joined in.

and within 3 second all four of them had warped into another time zone. 

James and Lilly's living room 2 years after marriage 

"Lily dear you must lie down the medi-witch even said so, ok love?" James Told Lily when she tried to get herself some hot chocolate.

"Ugh you get it then James." Lily practically yelled. "She also told us to have constant vigilance in times like this but WHAT DID IT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I'm never getting another woman pregnant especially Lily." James murmured under his breath his way to the kitchen. After he brought the cocoa to Lily whom immediately began drinking the scolding cocoa. Then suddenly there was a Loud Crack and a huge flash that filled the entire room.

Four young witches and wizards had just appeared it the middle of James and Lily's living room.

"What on earth is going on? Hermione were are we?" Asked a young man that looked strangely like James "This isn't Voldemorts house." 

"Relax we didn't go back far enough. That's all," Said a girl with Chocolate colored hair and ware chocolate eyes

"Ahem, my I asked what in blazes are you doing in my living room?" Asked James jumping up from his spot on the couch while drawing his wand, prepared for battle. "Who sent you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Plez review O) O)O) um This chapter is Deticated to dddynamite

"Umm… Harry I think this is…" Began Ginny but James started to hex them so they fought back. After about 10 minutes of hexing each other there was a loud crack and Sirius appeared about three feet away from Ginny who stopped hexing at once.

"Your Sirius Black." Ginny gasped

"See James, even girls I don't know, know who I am." Said Sirius smugly.

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" Said Sirius that's when harry burst into tears and hugged Sirius who was so shocked he just through his hands into the air.

Knock, Knock

"Come in." Said Lily 

"Lily here is a potion to keep your emotions under control," Said a Young Lupin just noticing the others "Um did I come at a bad time? Sirius what is that man hugging you?"

" I have no clue mate."

"Oh ok um… I'll just be going."

"STAY!" Yelled Lily

"I mean I'll be staying then" Replied Remus.

"Remie-poo where are you?" asked a little girls voice

"Oh she followed me. Hid me James."

"Face your Fears mate." Replied James.

"But she's so annoying and I'm not going to date her she is 10"

"There you are honey bear." Said a girl with long blond hair

"Tonks leave me alone I'm not your Honey bear."

Ginny and Hermione started to laugh cause they knew that Remus and Tonks would start dating in the distant future.

"What are you laughing at?" asked James

"Well umm we were thinking of how we were hexing each other and now Harry is hugging Sirius." Said Hermione

"Oh Right well umm who sent you?"

"Remus." Said Ron without thinking. Every one looked at Remus

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said

"Oh right um you see we're from the future." Said Ginny nervously.

"Haha haha." Laughed James "That's impossible um…"

"Ginny." Ginny said flatly

"Ah Ginny yes… well that's very impossible." James said

"Wait a minute if your Sirius and he's Remus that means James and Lily are…" Harry broke off looking at his parents.

"We're what?" Asked Lily

"His parents" Ron gaped in amazement and James and Lily 

"What? Don't be silly child that's impossible. I just got pregnant." Said lily

"I told you we're from the Future." Said Ginny

"Why is my own son hugging Sirius more than me?" asked James

"Ask him." Said Hermione but just then Harry let go of Sirius and nearly knocked the wind out of James.

"Never mind." Gasped James.

"So you mean to tell me that that is my baby boy?" Asked lily, her eyes swelling with tears.

"Well yes." Said Ron

"Remus what's going on?" Asked a young Tonks.

"Remus you might as well get to know her." Said Ron "In the Future you two are gonna get married.

There was a look of excitement on Tonks and a look of surprise on the face of Remus.

"Oh my baby boy." Said Lily hugging her son and covering him in kisses. "You look just like your father."

"I think he has your eyes, I mean your not from the future it is impossible." Said James

Ginny was fed up with James "Listen Buddy, we're from the future and you can either except it or you can face my Bat-Boggy hex your choice."

"Mate I'd except it. I wouldn't want one of her hexes." Said Ron

"Right well I guess I have no choice but to believe you." James said.

"Now we need to properly introduce our selves." Said Ginny

"I'm Ginny that's my brother Ron, my best friend Hermione (A/N Hermione is grown up she is no longer a 'beaver' not that she ever was so ya) and The guy that's hugging Lily is Harry your son and my fiancé." Said Ginny.

"Good god like all the potter men _attracted_ to red heads. Asked Sirius whom noticing Hermione flashed his famous smile at her

"Um Hermione can I talk with you quickly?" Asked Ron nervously " In privet."

"Ok Ron." Said Hermione.

They went into the kitchen and Ron asked "Hermione do you like me?"

"Why of cores Ron. Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione

"No. I mean do you like like me?" Asked Ron nervously

Hermione blushed and said "Yes" softly

"Will you marry me Hermione?" Ron asked quickly

"Ron you wouldn't be asking me to marry you because of what Sirius smiling would you?" Hermione asked suspiciously "He just smiled at me Ron nothing to get worked up about

"Why of course not Hermione I was going to ask you on this mission anyway." Said Ron blushing madly.

"Ron, I… I'll have to think about it ok?"

Ron looked at her with pleading eyes but nodded. They went back into the living room to find Remus hugging Tonks lily and James were hugging and Ginny was hugging Harry and Sirius was standing alone.

"Oh poor Sirius he needs a hug." Said Hermione walking to Sirius to hug him.

"Stupid Sirius why does he have to look so good? I mean I look just as good as he does, why doesn't Hermione like me?" Ron asked himself.

"Thanks for the hug babe." Said Sirius flashing a smile in Hermiones direction.

"Your welcome." Said Hermione

"Stupid Sirius."

"Ron shut up ok?" said Ginny "they don't love each other Hermione told me She wants to marry you ok so deal with it ok?"

"But I just asked her and She said she would think about it." Complained Ron

"Well she doesn't know that you know that she really likes you ok Ron so just deal with it." Ginny said.

"Fine. You know Gin you haven't been the same since Harry told you that you had to stay at Hogwarts instead of battling Voldemort." Said Ron Ginny Glared at Ron and left.

After every one was hugged James said, "You guys have some explaining to do."

"What would you like to know?" Asked harry

"Well um why did you come back and umm how did you come back and uh…that's all I can think of" said James scratching the back of his head.

"We'll Start at the beginning" Said Ron


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks for Reviewing Jennifer-Marie Amenti HeartOfChaos this Chapter is detected to you guys O). Ginny don't take no shit from nobody.

"Um…you see it's a bit confusing." Began Hermione "We were supposed to go back to when Voldemort was a child and kill him before he became to powerful."

"Right, so Remus from the future sent you back in time so that you could kill the dark lord and prevent all of these deaths and such?" asked James

"Well yes that's pretty much it. Except for the fact that we didn't go back far enough and we don't know how to fix it because the spell was set for a certain time but we must have said it wrong and we don't know the right spell so we're stuck here." Said Ron

"Your stuck here?" asked Lily

"Ya pretty much." Said Ginny "So Hermione what do we do?"

"Uh…as far as I know there is nothing we can do." Replied Hermione

"Oh my well that's terrible." Said Lily

"Um… Tonks and I will just be going then." Said Remus pushing a giggling Tonks out the door

"So Sirius where is you latest girlfriend?" asked James trying to change the subject.

"See Hermione he's hitting on you and he has a girlfriend see" whispered Ron

"Ronald he has not hitting on me ok he has smiled at me and that's all" replied Hermione

"Ya but there was a hug there too." Ron said

"Ron he has not and will not hit on me ok." Hermione practically screamed everyone turned to look at them.

"Uh…well perhaps we should start finding away to either go back in time or forward in time." Said Ginny diverting the attention to herself.

"Right that's a great idea Gin." Said Harry

"But not tonight Harry and the rest of you need to sleep." Said Lily trying to get up.

"Lily no you are not to be on your feet I'll take care of them you stay here." Said James to Lily who pouted immediately.

"Why can't I do anything? I want to help." Lily cried

"Lily Relax ok, you can help by lying down ok?" Said James

"Fine, but make sure that their comfortable ok?" Lily said still pouting

"Well Harry and Ginny can stay in our Guest cottage and Hermione Ron do you guys mind sharing a room?" Asked James

"No." Hermione said flatly

"Not at all." Replied Ron

"Ok the cottage is out side to the right, and the guest room is upstairs to your left if you need anything let me know ok" Instructed James

Hermione headed Straight for the stairs with Ron tailing behind

"Um Ginny do you want to go get some dinner?" asked Harry

"Sure um where at?" asked Ginny

"Oh there is a lovely little restaurant down the street its called Madam Clovers." Said Lily

"Harry that's where you proposed to me." Said Ginny in surprise

"I thought they built that place 1 year after the 'accident' Ginny" Said Harry awkwardly

"What accident?"

"Umm nothing when was Madam Clovers built?"

"A Year ago but I don't remember any accidents going on in the last year." Said James Searching his mind for any accidents.

"Well uh you see Vlode…" Began Harry

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT…THAT MONSTER IN THIS HOUSE!" James yelled

"I'm sorry but he's-he's-I-well-uh." Harry didn't know what to say. I mean it's not that easy to tell your dead parents that a powerful dark wizard is going to kill them.

Ding-Dong

"Uh that would be Via I'll go get it." Said Sirius starting towards the door.

'Sirius I told you to stop inviting people over to our house" Said James

"What happened James you used to always be up for a good snog." Said Sirius shaking his head.

"I met my true love and I'm very happy Sirius." James almost yelled, "Besides there to much going on right now take your new snog-mate and go I'll see you tomorrow."

Sirius went to the door but before opining it he checked his teeth and hair in the mirror next to the door. He opened it shut his eyes and kissed the person at the front door on the cheek but then he realized who it was.

"PETER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Sirius wiping his lips with his sleeve. "James do you have any mouthwash?"

"I'm here to check on Lily." Peter replied in his squeaky voice. Wiping off his cheek " And to do that oath thingy."

There was a dangerous flash in Harry's eyes but Ginny held him back and tried to get his wand away form him

"Peter can you come back later we're kind of having a situation here." Said James nervously

"Maybe I can help." Peter replied

"Uh I think you should leave." Said Ginny having difficulties holding Harry back. Harry just wanted to hex Peter until he was dead but Ginny finally took his wand away form harry.

"Oh but I'm really good with situations." Peters replied happily "I can help out."

DING DONG

"That would be Olivia." Said Sirius dashing towards the door and swinging it open.

"Hi Sirius-" Sirius pushed out of the door he didn't want to stick around for this.

"Harry maybe we should leave…" Began Ginny

"No I think I'll be staying if you want to leave Ginny you can but I'm going to stay here. I think it would be better for everyone

" Said Harry not taking his eyes of Peter who was squirming uncomfortably

"I best stay. I don't think that it would be safe for anyone if I left. " Replied Ginny knowing fully well that if she left there would be a dead man here when she came back.

"Um…Peter you really should leave. We can do the oath later. When we don't have company. Perhaps after our child is born ok?" Said James

"No let him stay I want to talk to him before he goes through with the oath." said harry


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank for reviewing Bennett, Warm summer days, Jennifer-Marie, ReadingRobyn, HeartOfChaos, and grannyHPfan this chapter is for you gut read it rave it rate it review it XD.

"Harry we really ought to go." Ginny pleaded tugging at his sleeve.

"Ginny I'm staying here." Harry replied sternly standing his ground against her tugs. She glared. How she loves to glare.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT THAT DOOR I WILL HEX YOU AND DRAG YOU OUT THAT DOOR MY SELF, UNDERSTOOD?" Ginny stretched sounding like a banshee, breathing heavily, Harry was dumbfounded along with James Lily was well… Lily was asleep and Peter was whimpering in fear of what -to him- was the scariest woman he had ever seen. Well actually she tied with Lily. They both had fiery red hair to go along with their fiery attitudes and they are both very beautiful and they both have Potters for their husbands hey they have more in common than you would think.

Harry inched towards the door with Ginny right behind him. But before Harry left he stopped next to Peter looked him straight in the eye and punched him. Harry punched him were it hurts the most to be punched, right square in the NOSE! (A/N thanx to Jennifer-Marie for that idea)

"OUCH!" Yelled Peter whose nose was now flowing with blood.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Harry who was breathing heavily was ready to punch Peter again but Ginny grabbed his wrist before he could and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him out the door apologizing to everyone for his rude behavior.

"Ginny I had him he was right there I could have stopped him." Harry Yelled.

"I realize this Harry but you know what? I had a crazy idea." Said Ginny sarcastically "How about instead of you becoming a crazy psycho murderer we _CALMLY _explain to your parents that they shouldn't trust Peter because he is a death eater and will betray them by giving the to Voldemort who will destroy them?"

"Ya but, Ginny, that's not as fun as beating the crap out of Peter" pouted Harry jetting his bottom lip out and giving her his biggest anima eyes he could muster up.

Ginny gave him the "WEASLEY GLARE" and he stopped pouting immediately. Ginny smirked at this and said "So we will go with my idea then?"

"Yes I suppose we will." Said Harry disappointed

"You promise to behave?" asked Ginny

"Yes" Harry replied

"No freaking out" ordered Ginny

"Of course" Replied Harry

"And no attacking Peter." Ordered Ginny

"Fine" complain Harry

"And if you're good you might get a treat when we go back to the cottage." said Ginny giving Harry a mischievous look who was once again dumbfounded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Peter are you sure your ready for this responsibility?" asked James Nervously

"Of course James don't worry so much." Replied Peter

"WAIT STOP!" yelled Harry barging in through the front door

"What is it now boy?" Asked Peter impatiently "We're in the middle of something very important."

"I think you'll find this even more important" Harry spat

"Really what would it be?" Snapped peter.

"Uh… I…Uh wanted to apologize to you." Harry stuck out his left hand to shake peters hand.

Peter looked at Harry suspiciously but shook his hand. That's when Harry grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled his sleeve up to revel his dark mark.

"HA." Harry said triumphantly "I knew it he's a death eater."

James gasped and his face turned red with rage. Peter stood there not realizing what had just happed.

"Peter…How could you?" asked James with rage and saddens in his voice. I mean its not easy finding out that one of your friends was planning on handing you over to the dark lord to be destroyed.

"I…I…I-I-I-I-I...uh ha?" Peter answered still not knowing what had happened.

"Ginny please return to the cottage." Said Harry grabbing his wand and pointing it towards peter.

"But Harry…" Began Ginny.

"NOW GINNY!" demanded Harry.

Ginny glared but left the house.

"Haha" Peter laughed nervously "Uh James you know I wouldn't have told Voldemort where you were right?"

"Well peter I don't know what to believe right now. I mean honestly my wife is pregnant and is having the worst mood swings, my son and his friends just appeared out of nowhere into my living room, I find out one of my best friends is a death eater and to top it all off I find out your going to sell me out." Said James hysterically.

"Uh…Dad perhaps we should dispose of this traitor" Said Harry grimly glaring at peter.

"No need to do that. I mean what good would come from it?" asked a very scared Peter.

"A lot of good." Replied Harry mincingly.

"Now, now son lets not do anything rash." Said James calmly but with a hint of rage in his voice.

"He was the cause of every bad thing in my life. This man must and will pay." Harry replied angrily.

"Silly child I have done nothing to you I don't even know you." Replied Peter.

"Oh but I know you and your future oh my it's a terrible future." Harry said in a deadly tone.

"Well son I think the curatious cures would be an appropriate curse for this occasion." James said with a grim smile "Or perhaps we should just finish him off now."

"Uh… that really won't be necessary." Said peter reaching for his wand"

"PATRIFICUSTOTALOUS!" came a loud screech bhined . Harry and James both whipped around to find Lily on her feet breathing heavily with her wand pointed at peter.

"Uh…Thank you lily?" James said not sure of what just happened or how to react to it.

"I never really liked him much anyway." Lily breathed.

"Well now what do we do with him?" asked Harry

"Uh… I don't know we could…"Began Lily but she was interrupted buy a scream form upstairs.

"Kill the girl first make the boy watch." Said a familiar voice.

"NO I WON"T LET YOU." Came Ron's voice

"RON RUN GET HELP" Cried Hermione

Harry ran up the stair followed by James and Lily was asleep…again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N yea I now I haven't updated in a while and I'm deeply sorry!

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled James as he burst open into the guestroom. There were 2 Death-eaters standing in the room with their wands pointed at Hermione. The Death- eaters turn to look at James.

"Immobulus!" Hermione had taken this opportunity to hit the death-eaters that were knocked to the other side of the room.

"Let us go you stupid Mudblood!"

"Silencio!" Ron said "Well that ended quickly. I mean that was really fast!"

"Ya it did. I mean if James hadn't come in yelling I could have died so thank you for yelling James." Said Hermione

"Uh…you're welcome?" James replied.

"Well um what happened?" asked Harry

"Well Ron and I were arguing and there was a D.E. meeting going on out side and uh they sort of heard us talking about how we should take Volde- the Dark Lord down. And so they came and tried to kill us and that such." Hermione said like it was nothing even though it was huge.

"Well I'm just glad you're all ok and that now on is hurt!" Said James.

"Right well if you'll excuse me I think that I will go and take a nice relaxing bath." Said Hermione shoving everyone aside.

"Right well I best go to sleep, Harry I suggest the same for you and my sister ok." Said Ron. Pushing them out the door.

Bathroom

(A/n Hermione is thinking in_ Italics! This is crazy Hermione in love with Viktor, Practical Hermione, and Hermione who loves Ron.)_

Hermione undressed and set herself into the stemming water and let her mind roam…

_God Ron is hot_

_But he is such a prat!_

_But he has a six pack… _

_No Hermione get a grip. _

_But he's so cute. _

_But he has little brain behind _

_That beautiful red hair of his._

STOP! He likes you

No

Yes

NO!

_Yes_

No!

Yes

What about Viktor?

Shut-up! Look at me I'm arguing with two people who aren't really there.

We're right here you know and I think for now I should take over the thoughts. You're to traumatized from the attack with the death eaters!

Fine but no falling for Ron! Ok?

Ok I swear!

Can Viktor come on the trip with us next time?

SHUT- UP! Viktor has Bella!

Ok but only for tonight and if Ron and I kiss or any of that shit you will never control Hermione again I'll leave it to the crazy one!

But that would make you crazy. Now go lie down!

"Wow that was weird!" Hermione said to herself as she got out of the bathtub. "Good lord I'm tired."

Hermione went into the guestroom and changed in to her pajamas not realizing that Ron was in the room. But when she turn around his bright red hair was sticking out from under the covers.

"Maybe on little kiss wouldn't hurt." Hermione thought as she walked over to Ron. She bent down and brushed the red hair from his face. And slowly kissed him.

Ron stirred and woke up a little feeling Hermione kissing him and he stared to kiss back. Ron pulled Hermione on top of him and kissed her some more. Hermione brought his shirt off and felt his chest. Then Ron pulled away and Hermione looked at him confused.

"Hermione I do love you but I am a gentleman and I can't trust myself to be one if we keep this up." Ron said looking sorry

Hermione just couldn't understand. This is what he wanted wasn't it? This is what SHE wanted. But she slowly climbed off of Ron in respect of his wishes and lied down next to him.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said kissing her one the cheek

"I love you to Ronald." Hermione replied kissing him softly on the lips.

Downstairs

"Harry would you help me help Lily upstairs?" asked James with lily's arm around him.

"Sure thing." Said Harry Taking lilts other arm and putting it around his neck.

"What's going on here?" asked lily in a daze

"Well you knocked peter out and then we ran up the stairs and saved Hermione and then we came down to put you to bed." Said James

"Oh ok well I'm tired will you please take me to my room." Said lily not listing to the last piece of information.

"We're all most there, Lily-flower." Said James turning into their room.

"Well good night mum" Harry said kissing her on the cheek.

"Night dad."

"Good night son" James said hugging Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I TOLD YOU NO SPELLS!"

"Yes but…I…well…they found out we had to curse him he would have killed us all." pleaded Harry

"Fine, let's just go to bed." Replied Ginny who was pale with sleepiness. Harry noticed so he fell behind her pace a little and picked her off her feet.

"Harry!' Ginny giggled not excepting Harry to pick her up. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him and he stopped and kissed her back. The kiss deepened and so did their love of each other. Harry set Ginny back on the ground as they kissed and they stood there. Kissing, For a half an hour.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said hugging her close to his body

"I love you too Harry." Ginny said hugging him back. She loved how all of her curves fit it to his and how protected she felt with him.

"Come on lets go you need some rest." Harry said picking her up again. He carried her all the way to the cottage and didn't put her down till they got to their bedroom.

"Thank you Harry" grumbled Ginny as Harry laid her down in the bed.

"Your welcome Ginny" Harry said softly kissing Ginny gently on the lips. She similed at him and closed her eyes. Harry could tell she had fallen asleep already. Harry went and showered and changed into a pare of pajama pants and a tee shirt and feel asleep next to his beloved Ginny.

A/N ok lots of love in this chapt. Coughshermioneandronrock cough awe so cute ok so ya there you go!


	6. Chapter 6: a random dance off

A/N My friends have kidnapped me and tied me to a chair in a basement forcing me to type this fan fiction…oh well they feed me CHOCOLATE! And they kidnapped Dan to keep me company so I just might survive! This chapter is random deal with it!

Later that night--------------------------------------------------------------

"PETER!" James Yelled.

"Wha? What's going on? James?" Lily asked groggily still half asleep.

"Nothing honey go back to sleep." Said James putting on his rob. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen and called the ministry.

"Uh what was their number come on James you know this…I don't know this umm I think it was five…three…seven…five…zero…two…two." said James to himself as he punched in the numbers.

_Thank you for calling the ministry of magic your call is very important to us and will be received in the order that it was made please stay on the line…_

_feat. Wyclef Jean  
Wyclef Jean  
Ladies up in here tonight  
No fightin..  
No fightin..  
We got the Refugees up in here..  
No fightin...  
No fightin...(Shakira, Shakira)…_

"This is kinda catchy." Said James humming to the song

_Hook: Wyclef Jean  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (SI!) Bonita (SI!) mi casa (Shakira, Shakira) su casa _

Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make, a woman go mad  
So be wise, and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Chorus  
Ah, I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Wyclef Jean  
Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
and it's driving me crazy  
And I, didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore, the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

Hook: Wyclef Jean  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (SI!) Bonita (SI!) mi casa (Shakira, Shakira) su casa

Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make, a woman go mad  
So be wise, and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body.

"Ah, I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection." James sang along with the song. He started to dace with it moving his hips from side to side and continuing to sing.

"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection" Sang James

_Shakira  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half-animal, half-man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
but you seem to have a plan  
My will and self-restraint  
Have come, to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Break - Wyclef, then Shakira with him  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día  
Baila en la calle, de noche  
Baila en la calle, de día_

_Hook: Wyclef Jean  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (SI!) Bonita (SI!) mi casa (Shakira, Shakira) su casa_

_Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know, you got me hypnotized  
So be wise, and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_Wyclef Jean  
Senorita, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Rap verse  
Yeah, she's so sexy every man's fantasy  
A Refugee like me back with the Fugees from a Third World country  
I go back like when 'Pac carried crates  
for Humpty Humpty, I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians, I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas, 'cause we own our own boats_

"JAMES!" exclaimed Sirius who had just come in wondering if he could crash in their living room for the rest of the night. "Dude what are you doing!"

"Uh Dancing…"Said James who was beat red.

"Um…" Said Sirius as he scratched the back of his head. "wow I just might be scared for life."

"Oh shut up! Like you could do any better!" James Yelled

"OH YOU BET I CAN!" replied Sirius. James made the music play louder so they could hear it better.

"BRING IT ON PADFOOT!"

"OH IT'S BROUGHT!" replied Sirius as the music restarted. Sirius stared

_feat. Wyclef Jean  
Wyclef Jean  
Ladies up in here tonight  
No fightin..  
No fightin..  
We got the Refugees up in here..  
No fightin...  
No fightin...(Shakira, Shakira)_

_Hook: Wyclef Jean  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (SI!) Bonita (SI!) mi casa (Shakira, Shakira) su casa_

_Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make, a woman go mad  
So be wise, and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_Chorus  
Ah, I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Sirius moved his hip form side to side and crossed his feet and did a couple of break dance move here and there._

"BEAT THAT!" Sirius said smugly

"OH DON'T WORRY I WILL!" replied James who started to dance

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
and it's driving me crazy  
And I, didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore, the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it_

_Hook: Wyclef Jean  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (SI!) Bonita (SI!) mi casa (Shakira, Shakira) su casa_

_Shakira  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make, a woman go mad  
So be wise, and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_After James performed the two started to dance at the same time. They were so lost in there dance off the they didn't notice Hermione come in to the kitchen. But when the music stop they looked up to see Hermione staring at them._

_"I don't even want to know…" Said Hermione turning out of the kitchen._

_"Well um…I think I'll just crash in your living room for the night." Said Sirius walking into the living room. James turned back to the phone and picked it up._

"Hello?" asked James

"Ministry of magic how may I help you?"

"Uh I have three Death eaters here and I need them taken away" said James awkwardly.

"Ok let me connect you to the aurous."

"Ok thank you" said James

_Please Hold _

_I waited for you today  
but you didn't show no no no  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?_

_You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel you by my side  
so I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, and I'm Never Alone_

_And though I cannot see you  
and I can't explain why  
such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life  
OH!_

_We cannot separate_

_you're part of me  
and though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen…_

HERE WE GO AGAIN!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N yes last chapt. Strange oh well it was random like I said so yeah…Deal with it! And I have chosen to cont. thank u those who reviewed for that I love you all and you all ROCK plays guitar (badly) So any ways this is a lovely chapt. Dumbledore is in it!

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh that must be the aurous." Said James anxiously. He walked over to the door and opened it there stood Dumbledore and Kingsley.

"Ah Dumbledore, Kingsley! How are you?" James said Shaking hands with Dumbledore and Kingsley.

"We're just Fine James. How is Lily?" Replied Dumbledore.

"Oh she is fine and the Baby is doing well" replied James grabbing a key and walking outside with Dumbledore and Kingsley behind him.

"I kept them tied up for the night there right outside" James said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GINNY!" yelled Harry "I THINK I SEE DUMBLEDORE!"

"What?" asked Ginny groggily who seemed to still be asleep.

"Over there, its Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry pointing out the window

"Harry go back to sleep your dreaming" grumbled Ginny pulling his hand away from the window

"No, Ginny LOOK!" Harry said pointing out the window again.

"Fine" said Ginny pulling herself up to the window. Her Eyes widened as she saw Dumbledore walking across the lawn chatting with James and Kingsley. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief but there he was beard and all!

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!" Harry yelled childishly

"Ok whatever just go get your robe. I don't think Dumbledore would like to see you in your boxers." Said Ginny hopping out of bed and puling on her own robe. Harry grabbed one of his t-shirts and grabbed his robe threw it on and followed Ginny out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok they're in here." Said James opining the door of the shed to revel Peter and the two death eaters.

"Thank you James." Said Dumbledore "Shackleo!" shackles appeared on the death eaters and Peters wrists. "We will take it from here."

Kingsley grabbed one of the chains and pulled the men out of the shed and headed back across the yard.

"I'll take them to the front" Kingsley said pulling the men away

"I really appreciate you capturing these followers of Voldemort James" said Dumbledore with an evil look on his face. Harry and Ginny were just running up behind James when Harry noticed the Dumbledore didn't look the same as he did when Harry was younger. I mean sure, Dumbledore himself looked younger but there was something else…something was different. Harry could tell Ginny noticed too, but he just couldn't tell what it was. The Dumbledore standing there just didn't give off that Dumbledoreish vibe.

Harry searched Dumbledores face for the warmth Harry once knew, but it was not there. Dumbledores face had know warmth or happiness in it. It was hard, stern, and colder than ice. That's when Harry noticed the Dumbledores once blue eyes had become green.

"Maybe his eyes changed colors in the future I mean it's been known to happen. It's not that strange." Harry thought to him self.

Harry saw Dumbledore reaching for his wand. Harry recognized that wand it was the very same wand Voldemort had in the graveyard in his fourth year at Hogwarts. That's when it hit Him that was not Dumbledore standing in front of him that was Voldemort!

"Ginny" Harry whispered urgently in Ginnys ear "go get my bottle of verasertrum now!"

Ginny looked at him longing to know what was going on. She knew Harry saw something she didn't and she craved to know, for him to tell her, but she trusted Harry she gave him one more glance and hesitated but turned on her heel and left to the cottage for the verasertrum.

Harry drew his wand "EXPELEARMUS!" Harry shouted and Voldemort was knocked off of his feet "REVLIEUM!"

James starred in horror, as Dumbledores skin pilled off like a snake shedding its skin to reveal a knocked out Voldemort.

Just then Kingsley returned to the yard to get Dumbledore so they could go. But he stood horrified at the sight of Voldemort knocked out.

"What Happened?" He asked nervously looking at Harry then James then Voldemort and back at Harry.

"This, EXPLELEARMUS!" Harry shouted once again in Kingsley direction. "REVLIEM!" Kingsley flew back and the skin pilled off again reviling Lucius Malfoy. Ginny came running with the bottle of the greenish grayish liquid in hand and gave it to Harry.

Harry forced it down Voldemorts throat and asked, "Where is Dumbledore?"

"I-I-n Romania" Voldemort choked.

"And Kingsley?" Harry said angrily

"Guarding Dumbledore." Voldemort replied.

Harry wasn't satisfied he wanted to kill Voldemort right then and there. But he knew it wasn't the right time now. He would hand him over to the dementors. If there is anything worse than death it's the dementors.

"I heard that the dementors kiss is almost unbearable to watch" Harry smiled evilly. And a the same menacing voice he finished "But I'll do my best."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

So yeah shorter than usual but I'm have writers block. Sorry :(


	8. Warped

A/N: sorry for not updating in…forever school you know all that crap. any ways I don't know if the compy told you but I changed chapter 7 so go and read before this chapt other wise it will make no sense at all. last chapter I know it's a very short story but its good.

"Son put the wand down!" Said James pulling Harry off of Voldemort. "Now we will handle this like mature adults…I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL VOLDEMORT!!!!"

"Harry I'm going to go call the dementors. I think they will be very pleased to find Voldemort." Said Ginny

" WHATS GOING ON OUT HERE!!" screamed Hermione coming out side with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her(a/n she and Ron had to do something while I was focusing on the other dudes!)

"Well Harry and James found Voldemort and now I'm going to call the dementors so that harry doesn't become a mass murderer." Replied Ginny who was shocked at the sight of Hermione.

"Ok…" said James pushing Hermione back towards the house. " Hermione, PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHING ON!!!"

"OK, OK!" yelled Hermione stomping off in to the house.

"I'll just go with Mione." Said Ginny following Hermione in to the house.

"Wow that was…odd" stated Harry who didn't realize he was choking Voldemort.

"Get off me boy!" Shrieked Voldemort.

"I'm Afraid I can't do that." Replied harry

"Oh your afraid, I"LL SHOW YOU TRUE FEAR!" With that Voldemort turned to some sort of liquid and slipped away from harry. After sliding about 3 feet from Harry he went solid again.

"NOW CHILD YOU WILL EXPERINCE TRUE FEAR!" Shouted Voldemort. He pulled his cloak of to revile…He was dressed as a Gryffindor drag queen!!! (hey I would be very scared!) Harry screamed and covered his eyes.

"Yes boy FACE YOUR TRUEST NIGHTMARES!!!!!" Voldemort drew his wand and hexed harry.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Harry was knocked to the ground. But he quickly drew his wand and got back up.

"Crocio!!!!" Yelled Harry toward Voldemort. But it didn't effect him. It just sorta absorbed into his body.

"YOU CANT DISTROY ME FOOL!" Voldemort yelled to the heavens.

"think harry think!" harry yelled to himself "I"VE GOT IT!!"

Harry dropped his wand took a deep breath ran up and HUGGED Voldemort.

"WH—What is happing to me?!" Wondered Voldemort His arms flailing in the air as Harry was hugging him around his waste.

"Why do I feel…Weak?"

"It's because I'm showing you something you've never had befor!!" Harry replied. "Love!"

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"Yelled Voldemort before all his power had drained.

Warp

"Ron C'mon! We're gonna miss the train!" yelled a young boy with messy jet-black hair.

"Harry slow down!" Yelled a Woman with blood red hair.

"Sorry mom!" yelled Harry.

"Oh come now lily let they boys have some fun!" laughed and older man who looked just like harry.

"We promised Molly and Arthur that we would take care of Ron I don't want him to get hurt!" Yelled lily hugging a silent Ginny with tears on her cheeks. She would miss Ron and harry.

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter. See!" Ron pointed at him self

"Go you two!" be safe not to much sweets you understand!?" Yelled lily as the two young boys got on to the train.

Five minuets later the train pulled out of the station.

"Excuse me but may I sit with you too?" Asked a young girl with brown hair. "My name is Hermione."

"Sure Hermione!" Said Ron blushing

"You know you two look oddly familiar!" said Hermione.

"You do too maybe we saw each other in Diagon Ally?" said Harry searching for an answer.

"Say, Hermione, do you wanna study together sometime? I mean after we get to school and stuff??"

"Why sure Ron sounds great!" she replied

"Wait how do you know my name??" Asked Ron

"I don't know. I kinda feel warped." She replied

The End!


End file.
